blackstarlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghouls
A normal ghoul was once a normal human, except that they were exposed to too much radiation. They mostly resemble zombies, but are otherwise the same person they were before the radiation poisoning. Typically, too much exposure to radiation will kill a human. No one knows why some people die, and others turn into ghouls. All ghouls live longer than normal humans; however, they are sterile. Some ghouls are created slowly, their skin slowly starting to flake off and crack, while others are known to have been created instantly due to immense amounts of radiation. Most ghouls lack strength due to decayed tissue, but do have heightened senses which make them more perceptive. Specifically, the neurotransmitters affected in a ghoul's mutation are those responsible for cardiac and respiratory function in a healthy human being. These transmitters are continually regenerated at a greatly accelerated rate after the mutation sets in, carrying sufficient oxygen to sustain the life of the subject while being insufficient to retain dermal elasticity and avoid the resulting necrosis (much like what happens during the course of the disease once called leprosy), the result of which is the decaying, corpse-like appearance of post-mutation humans. In physical appearance, a ghoul's flesh is constantly rotting off, appearing very raw and discolored from necrosis. Lips and eyelids are sometimes absent, and none have any noses to speak of. Most may have some hair on their head, but not a lot. Some male ghouls may even be lucky enough to retain some semblance of facial hair. They normally have a low, gravely voice, most likely due to damage to their vocal cords from a combination of radiation and necrosis. Regular ghouls walk normally. The majority of them are not hostile and will not attack without provocation. Ghouls often refer to humans as "smoothskins." Ghouls, at least the non-feral ones, are generally as intelligent as normal humans. However, their physical repulsiveness makes the life of a ghoul difficult at best - only the most tolerant human communities accept them as anything more than monsters. Some ghouls eventually go mad after the continuing decay caused by further radiation exposure has effectively destroyed their cerebral tissue and are called "feral ghouls" Ghouls are immune to most forms of radiation still remaining in the Wasteland. Radiation poisoning cannot really get worse for the ghouls, though it can hasten the process of decay and lead to their decline into the feral state as described above. However, many ghouls report feeling healthier when exposed to low-level radiation, and thus make their homes near locations with acute background radiation. Over the time after the war, more people have had run-ins with ghouls both civil and feral. Because of the animalistic behavior and savage threat feral ghouls pose, many people have viewed humane ghouls as negatives and stains of the war. Negative stereotypes about ghouls, saying they smell or are messy have stemmed from wastelanders who couldn't care less if they are human or feral. Terms like "zombie", "shuffler" or "brain eater" are common insults to them, and result in some ghouls developing a bitter hatred of humans.